


Videogames or going on a date

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is playing videgames better than going out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videogames or going on a date

„You know Masaki, staying at home is really better.“ Nino smiled brightly.

“How is it better than going out and dining in a nice restaurant and going to the cinema afterwards?” Aiba sighed. He knew why Nino was discussing this with him. It was gamers’ night and he wanted to meet online friends.

“We can have a cosy evening on the couch with good, self-made rice cakes.” Nino started.

“Let me guess, with a little gaming from your side and a lot of boredom from my side.” Aiba pulled one eyebrow up. When he saw Nino’s thoughtful expression, he knew he was right. “And I shall put on my apron and do the cooking for the game master?” he added.

Nino’s grin let Aiba know that he has hit the point. “Oh come on, Nino. I am not your cooking staff.” Aiba crossed his arms  
on his chest. He doesn’t get angry often, but this time, he was.

“Okay, I have an idea.” Nino started. “You don’t need to cook anything. How about we order something in?”

Aiba sighed, “And you’ll play videogames all night while I watch you?”

Nino rubbed over his chin. “How about I play till the food arrives and then I belong to you?”

Aiba nodded. “Deal.”

The food didn’t take long and Nino grumbled something, but a promise is a promise. They sat together on the couch and talked about their tour, filming, projects and their friends. Aiba loves these evenings.

“I am full.” Nino leaned back, stroking over his belly.

Aiba robbed closer, kissing down his neck. “You can’t be full. You need to do some sport now.” he smiled.

Nino smiled at that. He looked at Aiba and started kissing him fiercely. “Okay, this is better than a videogame.” he admitted during a kissing break.


End file.
